The Saiyan named Gohan
by Zone-Blitz
Summary: My take on Gohan goes to highschool. A tad bit darker than the usual Gohan/Videl fics, probably won't have any lemons or anything lemon tinted so I'm leaving it at T. What should have happened after the Cell saga.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you think I own Dragonball Z, slap yourself really hard in the face, maybe that will knock something back into place.

Like every Gohan/Videl fic it takes place after the Cell saga.

Videl watched silently as the three men approached her and the wounded girl next to her. All three had guns and while she could probably wrestle the gun away from one of them, the other two would shoot more holes in her than Swiss cheese. She knew she was in real trouble but she refused to allow the men the victory of seeing her scared.

As far as she could tell they were nothing but low level enforcers for one of the many crime bosses around Satan City. She found them kicking the girl she held in her arms behind a building run by the boss. If she had to guess by the girls foreign appearance the girl was one of the women from foreign countries that the Crime bosses smuggled into the country with the promise of a better life. The bosses men would then force the woman to work for them as cheap hookers or other demeaning laborers.

Based on her treatment Videl could only guess that the woman had done something to anger the boss or one of the men. She'd jumped down to rescue the woman and had knocked out two of the men but the other three had gotten there guns out and she was pretty much helpless.

Just as she thought she was dead, a man appeared in front of her. There seemed to be a golden mist on energy around him, combined with small bits of lightning, with it's own small wind pushing the garbage in the alley away from him. The wind wasn't the only thing that was pushed away from him though. Fear radiated from him like heat from a furnace.

Teal eyes bore into the eyes of the man in the middle paralyzing him like a rodent before a viper. The other two brought there automatic weapons to bear and emptied the clip at the man. Videl screamed a warning but the other man ignored her. His arms disappeared for several seconds and when they reappeared the men were out of rounds and he didn't have a mark on him.

He opened his hands and showed everyone several crushed bullets. He lifted his hands up and tossed the bullets at the men. Though the throw looked casual, the bullets flew at breath taking speeds and ripped apart the two men who had fired them, as if they were fired from a shotgun at close range. Two dead bodies hit the pavement staining the pavement red.

The man in the middle hadn't moved while his two friends were destroyed, but now he backed up until he hit the wall behind him, his eyes wide with fear.

The man who had rescued her spoke in a harsh mocking voice, "What's the matter criminal? You started this game and now you don't want to play any more. You were enjoying yourself before when you were scaring the hell out of those two girls."

The man against the wall was clearly freaking out, and he barely managed to stutter out, "Tha-That's enough, I understand."

The man who rescued her advanced on her would be attacker like a wolf with a rabbit dead to rights, and said, "Enough? It's only enough because you're losing. You're going to have to finish what you started."

Her would be attacker turned and fled down the alley, not even caring that he was going towards a dead end.

Her rescuer gave a harsh laugh and said "Here's a little going away present for you."

A blue ball of light appeared in his hand, and it leapt like a bullet at her attacker. It hit him just as he reached the wall at the end of the alley. The resounding release of energy stole her breath. It hit her like a punch to the gut and she had to close her eyes to keep her sight.

When she could finally see again she saw that the wall hadn't been destroyed. It was charred black with a silhouette of a man painted in red blood. She fought to keep her dinner on the inside and watched her rescuer's legs tense like he was going to jump.

He then turned around confused about something. One of the two attackers she'd knocked out before was starting to come out of it. He struggled to stand up and looked for his buddies before he saw the two bodies of his comrades and went very pale.

Her rescuer advanced on the man she'd knocked unconscious. This man pulled his gun, pointed it at her, and his trigger finger twitched. Videl closed her eyes expecting to feel the burning pain of getting shot.

After several seconds of not feeling anything, she looked up and saw the man with his hand still in the air like he was holding a gun. The problem for her would be murderer was that the gun was in her rescuer's hand. How it happened she wasn't sure and apparently neither was her attacker.

Her rescuer held the gun in one palm before clenching his fist and crushing it into a small heap of scrap metal. He dropped it to the ground of the alley.

He continued his advancement slowly, like a predator that enjoys playing with his food, and said, "You should have stayed down. You were so pathetic I couldn't even sense you. If you would have been smart, you would have escaped with your life."

Her attacker stood up and tried to escape but her rescuer closed the twenty foot distance between them faster than she could see. He forced her attacker to face him and drove a fist into the man's torso. Her attacker's blood decorated the wall behind him like a cheesy horror movie. His body was released and it hit the ground with a dull thud, a hole the size of a record in it's chest.

Her rescuer looked down at her final attacker and with complete and total detachment brought his boot down on the man's head. Blood and brain-matter soup spilled out onto the pavement and her rescuer flew into the sky without so much as a 'by your leave.'

The police arrived a few minutes later and wanted to know what happened. Videl couldn't tell them the truth without reserving a prolonged stay in a padded room, so she pretended to go into shock. It wasn't all acting, she was actually really freaked out by what she'd seen. She hadn't seen someone dish out death to an armed opponent with such ease since Cell had beaten the red ribbon army like a rented mule.

Gohan groaned as his tail accidentally brushed against a sharp rock. It had grown back just recently and his power level had increased because of it. The tails of sayians weren't just weak spots or the key to transform into the oozaru form. They also granted a significant energy boost. The down side was that if an enemy grabbed the tail the saiyan was helpless.

With Goku gone and Gohan nearing the age of manhood, he needed someone to talk to about "Guy Stuff". It was when he was looking for someone to talk to he came to the conclusion that there weren't a lot of men in his life that could understand him. Krillen was human and, well, Krillen. Yammcha, Tien, and Chaotzou weren't saiyans and gone most of the time. Piccolo was a Namekian and even further away from a saiyan than the human Z fighters. That pretty much left Vegeta.

To say that Vegeta was not happy about giving Gohan The Talk was something of an understatement. He was deranged, but Bulma eventually wore him down. At first he was cold and difficult, but as they moved past the physical aspect and into the emotional aspect of Saiyans, Vegeta became more and more able to have a conversation.

From Gohan's perspective learning about his heritage was a dream come true. A part of him that he'd always been confused and slightly scared of unleashing was coming out more and more. Gohan was willing to admit that it wasn't his human side that had defeated Cell.

Their conversations led to a sort of friendship. It would have been natural for Vegeta to step into Goku's shoes and become Gohan's father figure but they both knew that would never happen. Gohan was too mature after all of his battles and Vegeta lacked the warmth and friendliness that Goku had in spades.

So they became friends, even if Vegeta refused to admit it, and sparring partners. Vegeta became more willing to bend on smaller issues after spending time with Gohan, and Gohan developed more of the mental state and pride of the saiyan race.

He had explained his desire to burn off the excess power he had burning in him even after a long training session and so he'd flown through the city not with his normal flight but with his ki firing out his feet like rocket boosters. Cars shivered and clattered as he blasted past, before he heard an evil chuckle that reminded him of Cell.

The massacre that followed was a sick and twisted tribute to both his father and his saiyan ancestors. Yeah he had protected the innocent, done the right thing and saved the girls from being raped and possibly killed, his father would have been proud of him, but he had also slaughtered them without remorse, tasting their blood in the air and feeling his own run inside of him at the prospect of another conquest, even if it was just a fight against a couple of losers in an alley.

If Gohan had taken one thing from his fathers death it had been that those who prey on the week did not deserve a second chance, or mercy, or even the time taken to mock their weakness. If he had been like he was before he probably would have knocked them out taken them to jail and their bosses would probably have the judge bribed and the goons back out on the street before he had finished his fly home.

So he did what he should have done with Cell, he killed them, with no emotion. If he'd been as disciplined as he should have been Cell would have been wiped out completely and his father would most likely still be alive. It was a weight that dragged on him as he went about his days of training and learning, but like Piccolo's weights it made him stronger.

He groaned at the prospect of tomorrow. It was his first day of school, not because he desired to go but his mother was dead and he didn't plan on dishonoring her by ignoring her last wish. The thought of sitting in a building with thousands of pathetic humans made him want to energy volley the entire damn city but for his late mother he'd give it his best effort.

Yes Gohan's talk with the criminals is almost exactly the same as Vegeta's talk with Dr. Gero and Android 19 where he pulled off pretty much the greatest ass kicking in Television history.

http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=t7hTyLrsXKk&feature=related

"If it isn't the ultimate tub of lard bucket of bolts", and, "Androids do experience fear" alone make it worth the five minute watch

(delete the spaces obviously)

Yes Chichi's dead, to every true Dragon ball Z fan, all I will say is "Your Welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Dragon ball Z

Thanks for reviewing goes to Sirius Potter2, Feuer der Nacht, Jen, SaiyanSpirit, gohanssj2x, Razamataz22, plutonium, jdboss1, TheDarkestDaye, Grisabella, ultimatedragonballzfan, and Smckdwn823

I'm not a big fan of this chapter but I had time making it flow so I'm posting my best.

To answer your questions: Going to school in base form. While I know they have better control I can't get Goku destroying the island when he went super saiyan for the first time against Frieza, out of my head

Absolutely yes to Goten. While I think Gotenks might be the (explitive) dumbest character ever. I enjoy Goten as a comic relief character, and his perspective as a somewhat innocent child. Also for this story I need as many saiyans alive as possible.

With that said I'm leaning against Goku coming back. I come from the ancient Greek class of writing stories (they called them epics) and very rarely does the father figure enter the picture as anything more than a disembodied ghost. That said I'm willing to compromise.

I'll throw this out as a vote. I only take review votes that have something constructive along with it. It can be a good reason why I should bring him back or it can be a comment about the story. If you just write 'bring him back' it goes in the little trash can at the bottom of my screen. Yes I'm review whoring.

"Class I'd like you to meet Son Gohan. You all could learn something from him seeing as he scored perfect scores on his entrance exam." Said the teacher, with complete obliviousness to the fact that he had just started Gohan's school career as a social outcast.

There were whispers around the classroom and Videl looked up from texting for a second. Warnings went off in her head like fireworks on the fourth of July. She didn't know what was wrong with the guy at the front of the classroom but some ancient and primal part of her brain recognized a predator when it saw it.

Her observations of the guy were intense, after fifteen seconds of observation she came to the conclusion that Son Gohan was a warrior.

His muscles were quite large but they weren't water ballons like her father's or Sharpner's, the definition and the layers were quite intimidating and were legitimate weapons.

He moved with leonine grace as he moved from step to step, nothing but potential energy, ready to be turned into explosive power at a moment's notice. Speed and grace on someone as large as he was, was not something easily achieved.

His facial features seemed oddly familiar like she'd seen them before, but she couldn't remember where. With a start she realized that the only empty seat in the classroom was next to Erasa, two away from her.

Just as the new guy was about to sit down Sharpner stood up and got up in Gohan's face saying, "So nerd boy, I'm Sharpner unless you're going to let me copy off you why don't you go sit somewhere else."

Videl cringed as a look of anger passed over Gohan's face, a second later Sharpner was being held up by his collar against the back wall.

Gohan growled out, "Listen punk, I'm not going to take shit from a pathetic human like yourself, so if you don't want me to make a Jackson Pollock original with your guts stay out of my face."

Gohan dropped him and Sharpner fell to his knees gasping for air, there were several sharp intakes of breath as Sharpner fell revealing the cracks in the plaster that weren't there before Sharpner was slammed into it.

Videl shivered, there was something about the way that he said human that indicated he wasn't. He looked humanesque, a little bigger, a little bit sharper features, but other than that completely normal, well within the ranges of human.

He wasn't dressed weird or anything, and if she were to pass him on the street she wouldn't have spared him a second glance. He was decked out in a loose pair of jeans and a plain white shirt, the only thing weird about him was that he was wearing a strange furry belt.

Erasa was in heaven, a smoking hot guy who was smart, ripped, and a badass, was not something she often found in eighteen year olds. Gohan however was the exception to that rule. The only problem she was having was that he apparently wasn't aware she existed.

Gohan sighed in annoyance at, well everything. The lesson plan was something he learned when he was ten, the blonde bimbo next to him was doing everything except ripping her clothes off to get his attention, and the raven haired girl was staring at him with a pondering look on her face. She looked vaguely familiar to Gohan but he couldn't remember where he might have seen her before.

The rest of the day continued in a similar fashion and it took every bit of mental discipline that Piccolo had ever pounded into his head to not fly up and kamehameha the school into a crater that Cell would have been proud of.

The last class of the day was gym, and the class was playing baseball. As the new kid he was banished into right field and did nothing until it was his turn to bat.

Sharpner was pitching and was clearly not in a good mood after their earlier conversation. Gohan watched as the young human hauled back and threw the ball as hard as he could at his head. Gohan out of pure instinct reached up and caught the ball. It wasn't hard, Piccolo, in their training, had been throwing explosive balls of energy faster than Sharpner could ever hope to throw.

Videl felt her jaw drop. Humans don't do that. Sharpner was probably pitching about 75 Miles Per Hour, and Gohan casually barehanded it with one hand, and tossed it back to Sharpner.

Sharpner was now enraged and tried to continue the tactic, this time a little lower. Gohan saw the ball was heading right for his tail and leaped back. The natural step in the particular dodge he'd done was a right hook, and the motion for swinging a bat and punching wasn't that different, a small step to get your weight and then explode with power through the hips and follow though.

Gohan was fast enough to line up his swing right on target and drove through the ball. Every guy in the class winced horribly as the ball exploded against Sharpner's crotch. Videl rolled around on the grass laughing as the guy who harassed her fell down in tears, after most likely losing the ability to have kids.

The game was called and Sharpner was put in an ambulance and taken to the hospital.

The next day Gohan found himself sitting in class when Videl's watch rang. She ran out of the class with just a nod of approval from the teacher. He asked to go to the bathroom and when he got approval ran there and used the multiform technique. A clone appeared next to him and the original sent it back to class while he took off.

Apparently armed robbers had taken hostages in a hotel lobby and the police weren't willing to enter, because it would put the hostages at risk. Videl had entered and now one of the six had his gun trained on her.

Gohan powered up to super saiyan, something that was difficult with half of his power sitting in a classroom on the other side of the city, and went to do what his race was born to do.

Videl wanted to scream in frustration. For the second time in three days she was helpless before an armed gunman. Very rarely did she feel helpless and she hated it more than she'd ever thought she would.

The gunman opened fire and she dove behind an overturned table for cover. It didn't matter. The bullets flew at her and hit an unmovable barrier, the man who had killed the gangsters in the alley.

In a flash of light the man who was firing his gun was down. His upper body had been blown away by the blue light her rescuer seemed to be able to control. The other five men all started shouting threats to kill the hostages.

Her rescuer raised his right arm parallel to the ground and smiled at the gunmen. Fear froze them like statues, as her rescuer shouted, "Grand death beam."

A magenta beam the width of a pencil fired out from each of his fingers striking each of the five hostage holders in the middle of the forehead. The hostage holders heads exploded like a pumpkin with a firecracker in it, as five bodies dropped. Hostages screamed, Police officers screamed, and even Videl screamed.

Her rescuer nodded towards her and flew out the door.

Gohan wandered into Capsule Corporation to find Bulma sitting at the table, reading a newspaper with a frown on her face. Saiyans were creatures of instinct and it seems to be ingrained into every male's brain than an unhappy female is something they should probably avoid.

He tiptoed through the kitchen as quietly as possible and just as he thought he had made a clean get away Bulma's voice rang out, "Where do you think you're going Gohan? Have you seen the paper for tomorrow."

Gohan was slightly surprised that Bulma had tomorrow's paper at four in the afternoon but persevered, "No Bulma, I just got home. Why? What's in the paper?"

She held it up and Gohan saw a grainy black and white Polaroid of himself in super saiyan form. Under it was an article

**Satan City Scourge Coninues**

**You all remember the old footage of the**

**Cell Games where our hero Hercule Satan**

**defeated the hideous monster Cell. What**

**many of you don't remember is that before**

**our Hero bested the monster there were**

**several fighters who also battled the green**

**menace. Most of these fighters had gravity**

**defying yellow hair and were almost as**

**powerful as Cell. It appears that one of them**

**is back and is targeting a much less powerful**

**enemy in the criminals of Satan City.**

**Officially he's only assisted the police once**

**but there are reports that he's dealt his **

**particular brand of vengeance before. We **

**of course have our own crime fighter in Hercule**

**Satan's daughter Videl but she has shown**

**herself over her head when it comes to dealing**

**with heavily armed criminals. The police need **

**to accept that she is not her father, and will **

**never be as strong as he is. They have an **

**alternative option in the Satan City Scourge **

**who seems to be able to handle even the worst**

**criminals with ease. This writer urges two things, **

**First let the Scourge continue his work. It might **

**not be pretty but it is definitely effective, and **

**Second, Pull Videl from the force. It is **

**irresponsible to use someone as helpless as a **

**teenage girl in something as dangerous as **

**crime fighting.**

Bulma may be understanding when it came to his Saiyan abilities but putting himself out in the eyes of the public with nothing but the color change of being a super Saiyan was out of the question.

"I've been thinking, I can stop you from fighting as easily as I can stop Vegeta from training, so if you're going to be doing this you need a disguise. You stick out enough as it is, so I came up with this nifty little gadget." She said still in mother mode.

Gohan nodded but still warily eyed the wrench she had swinging from her belt. It wasn't used as much as Chichi's frying pan but it was still a well worn tool. Gohan suspected that if anymore saiyan women used a blunt object as a weapon, the future saiyans would evolve to look like Worf from Star Trek: The Next Generation.

(I'm sorry I can't make this line go away, Ignore it.

He took the watch that Bulma give him and pressed the button at her prodding. The suit that appeared made him want to pitch himself off a building and forget how to fly. A strange green jerkin, black leggings, a red cape, and a strange mega-man like red helmet appeared.

Gohan tried to figure out how to tell Bulma he didn't like it when Trunks did it for him. Trunks walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks staring at Gohan.

It took Trunks a second before he broke out laughing, "Gohan you look like such a faggot. Where did you get that stupid outfit?"

Bulma flushed red, and began beating her son over the head with her wrench, "Trunks Malcom Briefs, Where did you hear a word like that?"

Trunks may have been strong and fast enough to turn super saiyan but maternal instincts guided Bulma's wrench as she continued to beat her son over the head.

Vegeta walked into the room to see what the commotion was about and stopped dead when he looked at Gohan, "You look like a faggot." was his only response as he turned around and left.

If Gohan didn't know better he would say Vegeta had left so that no one saw him breakdown into laughter.

Author's notes:

Grand death beam is my take off of Frieza's single death beam, with some inspiration from the hostage scene in Iron man 1

Review please, remember to vote on Goku and give a good reason please. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Aaron Leach, Sirius Potter2, inverted 23, jdboss1, TheDarkestDaye, plutonium, Freur der Nacht, zone-vlitz, smckdown823, Bubbace, ultimatedragonballzfan, captain unstoppable, gohanssj2x, Individual lies and Jen for reviewing

zone-vlitz, I think I took your username, if so I'm sorry.

Plutonium, I thought long and hard over that part, wrote it, deleted it, rewrote it a couple of times and the only thing I can think to say is in a way that was my point. Trunks is eight or nine and heard it from Vegeta who I don't think cares what anyone thinks of him. In retrospect it might have been in bad taste and if someone requests I will change it. You're also absolutely right that fusion was an absolute disaster. Worst idea in the history of DBZ.

In this story I'm going to say that everyone's tails are extremely sensitive. I would like to change the phrase Achilles heel to Gohan's tail from now on.

Super Saiyan 4 is in Dragon ball GT for sure and sorry to anyone who doesn't care about the other super saiyan's. All I can do is promise to be respectful and not abuse them and make them ridiculously over powered.

I should have been much clearer on this I have no plans for Majin buu, but have no fear this will not be a purely VG with Gohan beating up random criminals. I would hate writing that and I suspect you would hate reading that.

To the story.

"Hercule Satan is the greatest fighter ever and his defeat of Cell saved the world." Most of the class repeated enthusiastically.

Two students in the back however were not saying anything at all. A black haired girl in the back was quietly reading a book, and marveling at the stupidity of people in general. Her father was, to put it politely, an idiot of legendary proportions. How people believed that he beat Cell she wasn't quite sure. The video of the Cell games while grainy and unclear told a pretty clear story. Her father had been hiding behind a rock while the Gold-fighters battled Cell.

The other student was sitting two seats next to her with his fingers compressing the metal support struts of the table. While Gohan didn't want the media harassment that would have come with the credit for killing Cell, his Saiyan side hated to hear someone take credit for his kill.

Vegeta had told him that while saiyans loved to fight, they also were given prestige based on how many strong opponents they had defeated. It battled against who he was to allow the giant idiot to take credit for his victory. He wanted to fly up and kill Hercule for having the audacity to do something like that, but he wasn't willing to blast someone into pieces just for insulting him. Vegeta would have done it, but Gohan wasn't that saiyan, yet.

Just as Videl was going to start sleeping she noticed a familiar energy buffeting her. Papers started to fly off the table as the energy got more and more pronounced. Erasa was trying to grab her flying papers, but Gohan was sitting in his chair, giving the teacher a glare that would have made a lesser man run and hide. Instead the teacher was frozen to his spot while papers flew all over the class room.

Only Gohan didn't seem to notice the flying papers, and Videl began to sense that the energy was centered around Gohan. Just as she was about to move towards him her watch beeped. It seemed to break Gohan out of his state and the energy instantly disappeared.

Deciding to investigate later she hit her watch to talk to the chief.

"Videl we have a major disaster on our hands at the Satan City Train Station" the Chief practically screamed.

"Hang on I'll be right there." She said as she waited for the approving nod from her teacher. He gave his silent acceptance and she was down the hallway.

Gohan waited two minutes before he got up and left the classroom.

"Where are you going?" the teacher asked concerned

"Got places to be." Gohan answered before leaving the classroom.

Normally he would stop in the bathroom and use the multiform technique but half an hour more of listening to the greatness of Hercule Satan would probably cause the clone to destroy the school.

He ran to the roof and quickly powered up to Super saiyan two before taking off. He blazed past Videl's jet copter with a condescending wave and landed in front of the station.

The first thing he thought when he landed was. 'This must be a bad one if they brought a tank in to handle it.' He was very surprised when the tank's turret rotated and blasted a police car into oblivion.

Videl's copter appeared over head and the tank turret rotated and aimed directly at it. Gohan quickly rushed forward and crushed the tank's main gun. The tank tried to fire but with nowhere for the shell to go, the pressure forced the tank to shut down.

Gohan then lifted the tank over his head and began to swing it around like a hammer thrower at the highland games. He powered up to super saiyan three and began to force himself into the air. When he got high enough he changed the angle he was spinning it, so that the tank was perpendicular to the street, and with a final push transformed to super saiyan four and released the tank.

He collapsed to the ground already back into super saiyan two. He and Vegeta had only reached super saiyan four a little while ago and it was far from mastered, however it sure was fun to use. Even super saiyan three was difficult to use for them, unlike one and two, super saiyan three wasn't a matter of strength but stamina.

Once you ascended to super saiyan or super saiyan two you stayed there, in super saiyan three your power bled away fairly rapidly so it was only good for small amounts of time.

The power stabilized at super saiyan four but it took them the better part of four years to figure out that it was super saiyan one of the oozaru form, and to reach it for the first time they had to be in oozaru form. Saturn had lost several dozen moons due to the various attempts at transformations before they figured it out completely.

Videl could only watch in slack jawed awe. The Satan City Scourge, at least that was what the newspaper was calling him, had just transformed twice. The first had been surprising but compared to the second was almost no change. His blond hair had extended, his forehead became more pronounced making his eyebrows disappear, and his muscles expanded quite a bit.

The second transformation was the really strange one. His hair had shortened and turned black. His body was covered in red fur, except for his face and part of his chest, his eyes got a red ring around them and he had grown an honest to god tail.

Gohan barely managed to drag himself off the ground when Videl started yelling at him.

"What the hell are you thinking? That tank is going to come down and crush someone." She yelled in a high pitched voice.

"It's not going to come down." He responded rubbing his head. He had pushed himself too far but super saiyan four was just too much fun. All his worries and problems just disappeared into the primal mind of the ape and he was able to let it all go.

Videl apparently didn't find his answer acceptable because the screaming continued, "What do you mean it's not coming down? I don't know where you're from but here on earth we have this thing called gravity. That means things that go up must come down."

"I should have let the tank blast you." He muttered to himself as she screamed in his ear. He felt like he had a hangover and the afternoon sun and her loud voice were not making his headache better.

"What?" she said not having heard him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "It's not coming back. I threw it into orbit, the earth's gravity is no longer pulling it back down."

"You threw it into orbit!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide open and her mouth falling open in shock.

"Yes, did you think the transformation's I just went through were for fun?" A small smirk lit up his face, "Actually the second one was for fun, the first one would have probably done the job."

He was talking too much but he was too tired to think straight or fly away so he continued to lie on the sidewalk, and let his mouth run.

"So, you enjoy turning into a half ape man. Do you go out on Saturday nights with your other alien monkey friends?" Videl asked. It was mean but the article in the paper had really pissed her off.

"First I'm only half alien, no one likes a xenophobe. Second, there are only four of us, two whelps, a grumpy geezer and me." Vegeta would probably kill him for giving that much information on the saiyan race but he was coming off power high and didn't really care.

"Well I'm throwing a party next weekend and I'd be glad to invite you." She said. It was a blatant lie she wasn't throwing a party but she had faith in Erasa to get one together in a week. She was curious about the strange alien and maybe a few drinks and a festive atmosphere would loosen his tongue.

He managed to sit up and said, "Well as much as I'd like to come, this particular form is not good for a party atmosphere. I'm more prone to reacting instinctively and our instincts trend towards the violent. Your father probably wouldn't survive."

Videl wasn't listening, she was staring at his tail, which he hadn't wound back around his waist.

Gohan was about to say something when she leaned forward and lightly stroked it. He almost collapsed again because of how good it felt. As she lightly played with his tail his eyes rolled back in his head and he was quietly moaning. After several seconds she was done playing gentle and gave it a sharp yank.

Gohan howled in agony before collapsing again. She stared at him for several seconds before she felt an energy similar to her rescuer approaching extremely fast. She stepped closer to her protector, why she didn't know.

Vegeta had been training in the gravity room when he felt Gohan's ki power up to super saiyan two and race across the city, that was normal behavior, but when Gohan powered up to super saiyan three and then four he began to worry. Vegeta felt Gohan drop back down to super saiyan two and then felt his ki go crazy first in pleasure then in pain.

He crossed the city in about ten seconds and found a pathetic human female standing over Gohan holding his tail. Her ki was almost nothing and sadly about six times higher than the average human in the city.

Rage coursed through Vegeta as memories of being on Frieze's ship, and weaker people controlling him by messing with his tail. With a scream of rage he powered up a ki blast and focused it on the girl.

"Vegeta No, she didn't mean it." Escaped weakly from Gohan's lips, but Vegeta's scream of anger drowned out any other noise.

Vegeta released the ball, and Videl's eyes got wide as her death quickly approached. With Herculean effort Gohan forced Videl to the ground, and rolled on top of her, taking the ki blast in the back.

He let out a sharp cry but was soon back on his feet, keeping his body between Videl and Vegeta.

"Relax Vegeta, It was an accident, she had never seen a person with a tail before and started touching it. She didn't know better and gave it a yank. I should have stopped her. She didn't know any better."

Vegeta still looked murderous as memories of the Ginyu force and others of Frieza's minions screwing with him by yanking on his tail were playing in his mind.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to hurt your son." Videl said pleadingly

Two seconds of silence followed before Vegeta began laughing, with a mocking tone in his voice he said, "What, you think Gohan is my son?"

Author's notes: Okay, thanks to Vegeta's big mouth, Videl is in on the secret.

On the Goku vote count we have

3 no's

2 yes's

1 for one day only

1 so Gohan can kill him for abandoning his family


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I'm not going to keep listing people individually if I get over 15 reviews. (wipes away tear) You guys are amazing and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Except for Bworms 1980 who apparently doesn't have a sense of humor and decided to write me telling me that I have no knowledge of Dragon Ball Z. Never have I wrote anywhere that Vegeta is a better person/character than Goku. The world isn't black and white, they're different characters with different personalities.

To everyone who's voting for Gohan to kill Goku for abandoning his family. I must apologize. That was never an option, just a review that I got, that I found amusing.

To Sexy Niki Hibaki, brilliant idea and I hope you can convince somebody to run with that. Would be fascinating. Unfortunately that wouldn't work out in my story.

Alcohol is a poison for anyone who doesn't know, just because we enjoy it's harmful effects doesn't mean it isn't a poison. Just so you know

I hate Mr. Shu with a passion despite only turning up in one episode. Figured if Gohan is going to be alright with the whole killing thing, I might as well use it to kill off the pain in the ass filler characters.

The very beginning of the main story arc starts at the end here as well as Gohan and Videl's get together hope it isn't too much.

Gohan leaned back in his chair, making a mental note to thank Bulma for the wireless ear buds. Class was just starting and the teacher was still missing when Videl walked in. She quickly swapped spots with Erasa so she was sitting right next to Gohan.

"So Gohan you're coming to my party next weekend." Videl informed him.

"Or what?" he questioned sarcastically

"Or I tell everyone about your secret." She tried to threaten.

"Or I kill you now and remove the only person aware of my people's existence." Gohan said in a deadpan voice

Videl's eyes got wide, "You wouldn't." she sputtered

"Why not?" he asked turning off his music

"Because I'm not a criminal. I'm not doing anything wrong." Videl said proud of herself for coming up with that.

"My people are intergalactic space mercenaries specializing in genocide. The motto of the saiyan people is 'You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter.' And Blackmail was a crime punished by death on Planet Vegeta. Trust me I would have no problem killing you." Gohan informed her.

"Why haven't you then?" Videl asked trying not to be challenging.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're a fellow warrior, maybe it's because you're a female, but for whatever reason my instincts are telling me that you're worthy of respect." Gohan explained not really liking that answer.

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the two before Videl said, "You said that Blackmail was a crime on Planet Vegeta. Why the past tense?"

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza." Gohan informed her, a sad feeling coming over him at the fact that he would never get to meet any other saiyans.

"What's Frieza?" she asked curiously

"Frieza was a Prince of the Cold Empire. Intergalactic Evil Empire. Mirai Trunks killed him and his father."

"Mirai Trunks? You mean there's kid Trunks?"

"You've watched the video's of the Cell Games right?"

Videl nodded

"Big guy, purple hair about twenty two or twenty three years old. Wearing Saiyan armor."

"Oh him. He was sexy." Videl laughed

"OK, Yeah he was from the future where the androids created by Dr. Gero destroyed the world. I can introduce you to this timeline's Trunks but prepare to be disappointed he's only eight."

Videl shook her head. "I'm going to stop asking you questions, because you're just confusing me. If I hadn't seen you turn half ape I wouldn't believe you in the first place."

There conversation was interrupted with a sharp crack. Videl turned around to see a middle aged man with olive skin, big fluffy black hair, a cheap mustache, and giant glasses. He also carried a whip.

"I am Mr. Shu, I will be your sub this week, while your regular teacher is slacking off and visiting his father in the hospital." Mr. Shu informed them.

Videl's first thought was, 'who's this jackass.'

Videl's second thought was 'oh shit.' Energy was whipping around the room similar to how it was the day before. Only much more powerful. She looked over at Gohan and noticed his hair was standing up much like the hackles on a growling dog. His teeth were showing and she wondered if it was because he was an alien that his canine teeth were longer than the average humans.

Two large cracks were heard, and she turned to look at Mr. Shu. Mr. Shu was too busy dealing with the flying paper which made the room look more like a blizzard than a classroom. She looked at Gohan and saw that his hands had ripped through the table and had left large holes before they became fists.

As Mr. Shu lost the battle against the snow storm of paper he did what he normally did when something was out of control in a classroom. He began whipping any student he could get close to.

For some reason Videl turned to Gohan. She swore she saw him disappear for a fraction of a second but she couldn't be sure. The energy disappeared a moment later and several student's screamed. She turned to the front of the room and her screams joined them.

Mr. Shu was hanging from the ceiling by his whip, with his head twisted at an unnatural angle. It was shocking to see death in a classroom setting like that and doubtless it would be the source of many ghost stories for the foreseeable future.

She looked at Gohan who was leaning back in his chair with his music playing again. He wore a self satisfied smirk, and seemed to be in a better mood than she'd ever seen him.

"You killed him." She stated too shocked to do anything

"Yes I did." He responded perfectly calmly

"Why?" she asked getting over her shock somewhat.

"We had unfinished business." He responded hoping she would drop it.

Videl wasn't the kind of person to let something she wanted go, "What the hell kind of unfinished business involves hanging the other person in the middle of a classroom."

"He whipped me as a child, and insulted my family and people. Happy." Gohan said snappishly, ashamed of his weakness as a child.

Gohan stood up to leave and said, "I'll be at your party Saturday."

Videl sat at her desk quiet as a church mouse. Trying to find a solution to the enigma known as Gohan. She called the office and told them that Mr. Shu had killed himself. The paramedics came, cut him down and the student's were dismissed from school.

The next week followed with little incident other than Erasa going crazier over the party than most brides go for their wedding. It was incredible and even Hercule was getting into the mood of the party. Videl was quite disappointed to learn that not only would Hercule be home but would also be attending, in his sky blue prom Tux from the 80's.

Gohan arrived at Videl's "house" at nine. To call where she lived a house would be like calling Gohan kind of strong. Her house was a monstrosity, and Gohan wondered if he should have taken the credit for killing Cell just so that Hercule's neighbors didn't have to look at it. It was a giant stone castle that clashed horribly with the rest of the futuristic looking neighborhood. The worst part however had to be the statues of Hercule in various fighting poses made out of pure gold.

As he moved through the garden he made a mental note to blast the damn things as he left. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a guardsman who ushered him into the dining room.

Ten minutes into the party and Gohan already had an itchy trigger finger. The loud music hurt his ears, the bright lights hurt his eyes and the smell of pheromones and perfume filled the air in a confusing combination. He moved over to the food table to get away from the music, when he smelled something wrong.

He followed the smell until he found a private room with just Sharpner and two other guys. His nose told him that the strange smell was coming from a glass bottle Sharpner was holding. His brain told him that the strange liquid in the bottle was some type of poison. Sharpner quickly left the room and moved towards the punch bowl.

Gohan followed close behind for several seconds until Sharpner unscrewed the bottle and moved to pour it into the punch bowl. Gohan reached forward grabbed Sharpner's collar and threw him away from the punch bowl. Apparently he put a little too much strength into it, because Sharpner hit the first wall, and kept on flying, before finally stopping three rooms over.

Videl was on the other side of the house when she heard the first crash, a few seconds later she heard the second and third crashes. She quickly rushed over to where the noises originated from and wasn't surprised to find Gohan ready to kill Sharpner. Sharpner was being pinned to the wall and Gohan was bringing his fist back to break Sharpner.

"Listen Sharpner, If you don't tell me why you were poisoning the refreshments, I'm going to crush you like a grape in the palm of my hand. Do you understand?" Gohan was threatening.

Videl was shocked that to hear that Sharpner would poison people, and didn't quite believe it. She decided to intervene so that they could figure out what really happened.

"Sharpner what were you trying to do?" she asked suspiciously

Sharpner might not have been the smartest person in the world but he could tell from the growling noises that Gohan was making that it was probably time to tell the truth, "Listen Videl, I'm sorry I was trying to spike the punch. The bottles over there" he said pointing to the table.

Videl moved to the table and picked up the bottle of Everclear that Sharpner was trying to pour into the punch.

She gave a sigh of relief that she only had one real friend who was capable of killing large amounts of people.

Gohan was still waiting for her, and she told him to put him down. Sharpner was dropped unceremoniously and he backed away from Gohan muttering murderously. Gohan apparently heard and gave another growl, while advancing. Videl jumped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his waist holding him back.

As Videl grabbed him she accidentally rubbed his tail and Gohan began to pant. Saiyans had a Jacobsons organ like most dogs that allow them to pant and smell and taste better. Gohan was panting like a dog as she rubbed his tail, and the only thing he was smelling was Videl's scent right up in his personal space.

Seeing Gohan frozen with glassy eyes and dilating nostrils Sharpner decided to get the hell out of there and made a break for the door. Gohan tracked him with the back of his mind but the majority of his brain was focusing on how wonderful Videl smelled and how good she felt pressed against him.

Videl had never really been attracted to a guy before she found herself pressed up against the hard planes of Gohan's chest. She usually wasn't the type of girl to let a guy touch her in anyway much less romantically but she had to admit that it felt good to be touching Gohan.

Gohan smelled the change in Videl's scent and her arousal sent him careening over the edge. He bent down to kiss her and after several seconds of bliss his neck started to ache from the height difference. He hauled her up by the thighs until her legs were wrapped around his waist and he continued to kiss her.

The audience of Gohan's fight with Sharpner instantly started to whisper to themselves. Gohan was clearly a freak with strange powers and yet Videl was not only letting him kiss her but actively participating and if the moans she was making was anything to go by, enjoying it.

Gohan had clearly forgotten about the prescense of onlookers and he was most displeased that they were being unwanted voyeurs, mainly because he had to pull away from his mate and threaten them with a growl.

The onlookers decided that although the show was quite impressive it wasn't impressive enough to shorten their lifespan by several decades and bugged out. Hercule Satan noticed the mass exodus from one of the rooms and went to discover what was going on.

He stopped when he saw his daughter passionately kissing a strange boy. It took a second to realize that not only was his daughter now interested in boys but had not even bothered to inform her father.

So he did the fatherly thing, "Videl Marie Satan, what the hell do you think you're thinking."

Gohan's ire was now out in full force. He really wanted to mate with his mate but people kept interrupting him. First the annoying onlookers and then the irritating loud mouth human who had taken credit for killing Cell.

Videl heard her father and instinctively stopped kissing Gohan, she placed her head on his chest, and could hear the anger building in his chest.

At this point Gohan was ready to fly up into the sky with his mate and destroy not just the house but the entire damn city. He knew however that if he killed his mate's family and friends she would not want to mate with him. So he powered up a yellow ki ball in his hand and aimed it at her father.

Hercule Satan saw his life flash before his eyes as he saw his daughter's special friend make one of the explosion balls the aliens had used in the fight against Cell.

Videl grabbed Gohan's shirt but he was as immobile as granite. She was about to pull his tail and force him to stop when his head spun in the other direction to stare at the Television.

Everyone else turned to stare also, and a second later the TV turned on.

Videl watched as a tall man with hair similar to Gohan, wearing the blue jumpsuit and yellow and white plate armor of the Cell fighters talked.

**Humans of earth. We are the remaining Saiyans the survivors and refuges of Planet Vegeta. You will surrender your planet and all of it's resources to us if you wish to survive. If you wish to fight us, we will destroy you utterly and completely. You have one week to make a decision. If you don't have an answer in that time we will destroy your planet and move on to the next one. I am cilrag, the leader of the Saiyans on Vegeta II, and we will show no mercy to those who fight against us.**

E points to the person who can tell me who said "I'll crush you like a grape in the palm of my hand." And to who.

Bonus E points for the first person that tells me how I'm naming the saiyans.

I suck at OC's but I'm going to have to introduce a few in this story.

I know some of you will say Gohan is OOC here. You're probably right but start doing what he's trying to do, and then get interrupted. I guarantee you won't be yourself either.

I already have the next chapter written. I just forgot to post this one. Oops

Reach for the review button.


End file.
